Installation of offshore structures or subsea equipment is not easy because wind, waves or current can cause the structures or equipment to swing or to drift away from the intended precise fixed installation point. This problem is amplified with increase of distance (e.g., height, water depth, etc.) to the fixed installation point. There have been a number of solutions suggested in this regard, but most of such solutions involve use of complex equipment and support systems for initial deployment and redeployment.
The present invention seeks to provide an installation guide with quick release and a method there of that will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or at least provide an alternative.
Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such background art is prior art nor that such background art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.